User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ ---- Hope you don't mind I renamed your latest talk archive from User talk:EmpyrealInvective Archive 10 to User talk:EmpyrealInvective/Archive 10, as it was breaking the link on your talk page and creating a talk page for a user which didn't exist. Hope you don't mind :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 23:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Writer's Workshop Message Thanks for the advice Empy! Anyway, reguarding the Writer's Workshop. So what do you think would be the best thing for me to do first? Upload it to Writer's Workshop with a link to the story? Or Upload it to the Spinoff Appeal Page? Or do you think i should do both, along with uploading it to the Spinpasta wiki? If I'm going to submit the story to writer's workshop, how would i go about that? Do I Upload the story onto Spinpasta or Blogspot and then submit a link to the story with a short descripton of the story? Or does that rule only apply to the Spinoff Appeal Page? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 00:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Enpy! This is really going to help me out in terms of getting my first creepypasta out there. Now the creepypasta is probably going to be a little long (I seperated the story into chapters for convinience) so it probably won't be out for a while. However, i'm also taking the time to weed out any grammatical errors, awkward wording, etc. Doing this can also make the writing process take a bit longer but a wise person once said "In order to do something right, it takes time." ::I almost forgot! Here's the link to my Spinpasta page: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:08, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 00:08, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::For some reason, Wikia will not allow me to put another website in my profile page. The only way to add another website to your profile is to fill in the "What's your Twitter name?" section of the profile page but even then i think it will ONLY work for Twitter and if i put a URL to another website in there, it wil just lead me to one of those "Webpage Not Available" pages or something. And also, the chapters will vary in length (with some of them being 2 paragraphs long while others may have a lot more content). Also, have you ever heard of Ms. Mosaic? It's an obscure Lost Episode Creepypasta and it has become on of my favorites along with "1999" and "Goosebumps: Hide and Seek". I can send you a link to the story if you want. I won't give to much away but trust me when i saw, its worth a couple of reads. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 01:37, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 01:37, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok thanks! I'll see if that works. Anyway here's the link to the Miss Mosaic Creepypasta: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Mosaic I even posted my thoughts on the story in the comments section below. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 02:42, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 02:42, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok so i figured out that each wiki you go on automatically adds said wii onto your profile (i.e when visiting Spinpasta, it added my Spinpasta page). How did i NOT see that? By the way, what's the poilcy on editing articles? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 02:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 02:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Editing" message Ok. I read the site rules and basically from what i understand, i can make changes like fixing grammatical errors, awkward wording, etc. However, i can't make major or even minor changes to an established plot? Do I have that correct? I'm not trying to be rude, i was just a bit confused on that. Another thing i wanted to ask. I heard that i had to tell the original author about any change i made to their story like spelling errors. Is that mandatory or is that just heavily encouraged on the site? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 03:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 03:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to the "Editing and Summary" message Yeah i don't really mind region specific spelling. Heck i myself tend to spell the word "Color" as "Colour" and so on, even though i'm from the United States. When i'm going to fix up an article, i won't harp on region specific spelling. However, i will take into consideration continuity errors, grammatical errors, awkward wording and so forth. Thank you! Now I feel more comfortable editing an article. By the way, did you read my review on Miss Mosaic, if so what did you think of the review and/or the creepypasta itself? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 03:53, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 03:53, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Quality Control" Message That's Ok. I understand that you can't get to everything at once. Especially when you're doing quailty control. I'm curious about that. So do you sit down look at articles and review them to see if they are up to snuff with the set quality guidelines on this wiki? Sorry to be asking a lot of questions but I see this site as a learning experience for me since i do like to write stories and whatnot. Also, how do you become an admin anyway? Does it have to do with the number of badges you earn? Or is the process much more complicated? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:49, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:49, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Admin Requirements" message Yeah I read Donald&Douglas1 and I also couldn't tell if it was supposed to be Doug Funnie, Doug Walker, or anyone else with the name "Douglas". Same can be said for the "Donald" character. When i first read this story i thought it was a story about A) Doug Walker (a.k.a The Nostalgia Critic) and Donald Duck teaming up or B) Doug Funnie and Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles going on a train themed adventure. We're never really given time to know their personalities other than constant smiling which, by the way, is not much of a personality trait. Because we don't know much about their personalities, how are we supposed to care about these characters? Speaking of smiling, the constant smiling is never explained. We don't know why they are doing it and it seems like the author could've expanded upon his/her characters. Also there was another character called "The Fat Controller" who understood Russian and then he's never mentioned again. *'Plays obligitory "BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!" clip'* I felt like the story was WAY too short to be any good. I also felt that the story made no sense at all. As i was reading it, i was constantly asking myself: "What's going on? What Happened to the Fat Controller guy? What? Huh? How? Who? Haaaaaaauh?!" With that said, it gives the story a rather "Rushed" feeling to it, like the author just wrote this in the span of ten minutes typing on thier keyboard at lightning speed without even looking at the screen nor giving a story a quick readthrough! This is the kind of stuff they teach you in (forgive me but i don't know what country you're from so this term may vary on meaning based on location) Late Elementary School and/or Early Middle School! Proofreading and Peer Review are the top two tools in a writer's toolkit. Also, I want to read the reasons why the story was deleted but it gets cut off on the page and i can't find a way to expand the explanation on the page. Can you send me the full dsecription on the reasons for removal of the page? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 05:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 05:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Story Removal Explanation" message Ah Ok! So the reasons are cliches and plot issues. OK now I see the reasons now. I must have mistakened the cutoff contents of the story for a review of the story in question. Like I said, I understand you're an Admin and you have a lot to manage on this site so if i came off as frustrated in my last message, i apologize for that. I don't often get upset but that frustration was most aimed at the story "Douglas&Donald1", the one you told me wasn't up to snuff. While i have read worse "Lost Episode" Creepypastas, This story still offended me a bit as a writer because compared to other "Lost Episode" Creepypastas I've read, not only is it the most vauge and nonsensical Creepypasta I've read but as i was reading it, i was wondering if the author uploaded the rough draft instead of the refined draft. Look, I do know that there are good and even great "Lost Episode" Creepypastas out there. However, stories like this kind of give people the wrong impression of the genre and since a good amount of "Lost Episode" Creepypastas come off as cliched, laughable, and/or boring (i.e Fat Albert- Smiling, Axis Powers Hetalia: Episode 23.5, Squidward's Suicide, etc) I think this story only fuels the disinterest for "Lost Episode" Creepypastas. I can see why you deleted it. Also reguarding the character limit, while I'm not asking for a whole novel about why the story wasn't up to snuff, I've never really been a fan of character limits. You see, if someone does have something to say that goes beyond the character limit, then they have to write out a bunch of "Parts" to the original comment and depending on how much they have to say, can be tedious and exausting. Regarding "Lost Episode" Creepypastas, this is why i'm really trying my best to make sure my first Creepypasta is as good as its going to get. It may not turn out perfect, but i can guarentee that it's going to be much better than "Douglas&Donald1". Hailey Sawyer (talk) 06:04, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 06:04, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Time Zone" message Thanks for the clarification! By the way, its night time where i am right now (1:02am to be exact). I'm a bit of a night owl so sorry for the late night message. By the way i've been looking at your list of stories you wrote. They seem interesting and i may read a few of them in a future not only for entertainment but maybe to improve my own writing technique as well. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:43, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:43, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Question about blog uploading... Hi Empy. Listen, i have a question about the processing time of the wiki blogs. You see whenever i make a blog post, it doesn't show up in my blogs tab until much later. Is that a glitch or does the site usually take awhile to upload blogs? Sometimes i keep thinking that the blog is neve going to upload and i would have to write another one. (You can see cloned entries on my blog tab titled "Upcoming Creepypasta as of 1/16/15"). RE:FYI Thanks for clearing up the whole 'by-user' issue. I will be careful when adding the template, rest assured. I am also always on the lookout for any errors I can edit, but I am afraid I will never be efficient in editing. I am not a native English speaker and I don't want to risk editing something that is already fine. Actually, I am not editing anything, unless it is a very blatant error or I am very, very sure that it's an error. I hope you understand. Anyway, thanks for helping me out, I appreciate it MrDupin (talk) 22:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :I am from Greece. I would be happy to help if you need anything. MrDupin (talk) 22:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::There is only one, I think. I edited a small error. Did you really translate it with Google? It is almost perfect. MrDupin (talk) 22:45, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Advertising Hi Empyreal, sorry for bothering you again. I came across an issue that I think should be brought to an admin's attention. I noticed that recently Poltergeist15 posted a message on a user's talk page advertising his wiki. I clicked the link to see what this was all about and found this I find that pretty sneaky but I wasn't sure if this is any issue or not. I thought you might want to know about this. MrDupin (talk) 14:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Update: He keeps posting on people's talkpages. He has even posted on mine. I believe he should be dealt with swiftly before he spams more user's pages. MrDupin (talk) 17:03, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Message from the new guy Hi. Let me start by saying just how much I've enjoyed this site and meeting so many incredibly talented and likeminded individuals. I've started looking over your stories and, man, are you prolific! I will be reviewing some soon. Anyway, I just had a few questions. One is what exactly makes a story get rated NSFW? My story Clown Dogs was rated that but I thought it was rather tame, though I did use the expression "dog cock". The other is, I am working on a fictional story that references true incidents. If I wanted to post a newspaper article or link as a side bar what kind of copyright stuff would that entangle. Thanks so much for your time and help. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:40, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Thanks for linking my Cam-Girl stories together. I'm kind of new to this site and not sure how to do it. All 4 parts are up now, if you wouldn't mind... ;) Linked Stories Awesome! I will. BTW, it seems like you were able to link them all. Thanks again! pssst If you don't mind, could you jump in chat when you get a minute? I have a question for Merlin. Jay Ten (talk) 01:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hailey Sawyer (talk) 03:34, January 30, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 03:34, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi Empy! Hey there Empy! So i recently showed Underscore my creepypasta and he says while i did some things right, he felt that there were some cliches to iron out and that the story was built on coincidences. If you want, i can send you the original version of the creepypasta. All you need to do is give me your email address and i'll send it to you. If you're uncomfortable with the idea of giving your email on this site, i understand and i'm not going to hold that against you. I really do think that when i get to the later part of the story, those cliches may be somewhat useful. The only cliches i can sort of think of that were in there is the following: #The Protaganist is a huge fan of a TV Show/Movie #Talks about something unusual happening in the intro Even then, these are not listed under the "Lost Episode" section of the Creepy Cliches list. Since i tried to stick to the list of cliches that ONLY applied to "Lost Episode" creepypastas to make it easier on myself, i didn't think those two things would be such a big problem. I did see some other cliches on the Creepy Cliches list that can also apply to "Lost Episode" creepypasta. However, i didn't count those since they weren't listed in the "Lost Episode" section of the Creepy Cliches list. Here's the link to the whole list: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_Cliches Here's the link to the "Lost Episode" section: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_Cliches#Lost_Episode_Clich.C3.A9s Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:36, January 30, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:36, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Pastebin" message Ok. I might send you the revised version when it's fixed up a bit more. I don't know which version you want to see. Luckily i have the original version saved in my Gmail Archives. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 05:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 05:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Reworked Version" message Ok. Sounds like a plan! I tried formatting the story into chapters but some of them vary in length so i didn't want to create separate stories for those. I don't know how long the whole creepypasta will be but when it's finished and on the Wiki, I'll provide a table of contents to make it even easier for readers to enjoy the story. For this tory, i want to rely a lot on psychological horror and i want people to connect to the characters. I'm trying to figure out a way to make that happen without using too many "Lost Episode" creepypasta cliches.